The present invention relates generally to hardness testing devices and, more particularly, to a hardness testing device having a grinding apparatus and hardness testing apparatus mounted on a frame about a single pivot axis.
Hardness testing apparatus for determining the Brinell hardness of metal objects such as railway wheels are known, one of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,141, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Such an apparatus, while providing accurate hardness determinations, is somewhat complicated in the handling steps required to move the railway wheel into the testing device, accomplish the test and then move the railway wheel out of the device. In the referenced patented device, the railway wheel to be tested must be raised by an elevator assembly into contact with a grinding device, and then raised into contact with Brinell testing heads. Upon completion of the hardness test, the wheel is lowered by the elevator assembly back onto the rail, whereupon the locking devices are removed from contact with the wheel and the wheel is pushed from the testing apparatus. Due to the nature of the lifting devices required for the wheel, this test has proved time consuming and an improved method and apparatus for determining the hardness of railway wheels has been desired.